1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to generate image forming data used in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, a method and apparatus to generate image forming data using a color profile matching an image processing application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include printers for printing an image, scanners for printing an image, and multifunction printers having functions of printing, scanning, photocopying, faxing, and so on.
In general, in order to control an image forming apparatus to perform an image forming process (for example, printing and scanning), a computer connected to the image forming apparatus utilizes an image processing application and an image forming driver. The image processing application including, for example, MS word® and PhotoShop®, is used to make an image document. The image forming driver has a function of generating image forming data, or an image command with which the image forming apparatus analyzes the image document. The image forming apparatus comprises a video controller for analyzing the image forming data to generate a bitmap image, and an engine controller for transmitting the bitmap image to an imaging unit.
In a case where a printer is used as an image forming apparatus, an image document is made by an image forming application, and then an image of the image document is printed by the printer. More specifically, the image forming application transmits the image to a printer driver. The printer driver generates image forming data or an image command based on the image transmitted from the image forming application. Here, the image forming data is generated in such a format that it can be analyzed by a video controller of the printer. The image forming data generated by the printer driver is transmitted to the video controller through a serial or parallel input/output unit or a network. The image forming data is converted into bitmap image data at a program ROM of the video controller, so that a bitmap image can be obtained. The bitmap image is transmitted through an engine controller to an imaging unit of the printer. The imaging unit of the printer prints the bitmap image on a printing medium.
Conventionally, a user adjusts colors of the image by using a color management function, which is registered in the printer. More specifically, the user adjusts the colors by using options of the color management function. The options include an image color matching (ICM) profile and an international color consortium (ICC) profile. The ICM profile comprises color systems associated with image processing applications or peripheral apparatuses such as color printers and scanners. The ICM profile is used to match a color system of an image processing application or a peripheral apparatus with a color system of another image processing application or another peripheral apparatus. In addition, there is an ICC profile standard to define color reproduction in peripheral apparatuses. Manufacturers of image forming apparatuses prepare color reproduction profiles in accordance with the ICC profile standard. The ICC profile is a general purpose color profile according to the ICC profile standard.
With respect to the color profile, there is a problem in that a user must manually adjust a color profile to the corresponding image processing application to optimally print an image. In particular, the color adjustment process places a burden on a user who is not accustomed to a computer.